Auora's Story
by Fate Lowe
Summary: Duo's having nightmares. What does Auora Matias have to do with it?


Disclaimer: No own GW-Don't sue-Thank You. I also do not own the statue mentioned in this story. It was created by the author of a story entitled Rouge. I do not remember the name of the author. If anyone knows the name of the author, please let me know so that I can give proper credit. I do thank this author for coming up with such a beautiful statue and I'm hoping that you are not upset that I used it here. I do however own the character Auora Matias. She is a creation of my best friend and I, so no stealing. If you would like to use her, contact me Thank you.

AN: I told you it was coming, so here it is. Auora's backstory. If you don't know what I'm talking about. She first appeared, online, in a fic of mine entitled, The G-boys Boyband. If you want a laugh, check it out. Well, on to the story. Enjoy.

Auora's Story

By: Fate Lowe

A young woman walked through a park in the middle of the L2 colony, the artificial wind blowing through her platinum blonde hair. She reached up a slender hand to brush a runaway strand out of her royal blue eyes. She looked down as a ball hit her foot. She leaned over, to pick it up, as a young girl ran over.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"That's fine." she replied, as she handed the ball to the smiling child.

The girl ran off. Auora watched her as she ran back to her parents. Auora sighed.

'I wish I still had a family left.'

_Flashback_

_She woke up to the first explosion. She jumped out of bed and ran over to her brother's bed. He was already awake, his cobalt eyes wide in shock. Their_

_parents came bursting in the room and picked up the three-year old twins. The family went running out of their home. They ran through the colony to the park._

_The parents put the childeren in the nook of a tree._

_"Now, you two watch out for each other."_

_With that the couple ran towards the battle._

_End Flashback_

"That's the last time I ever saw them. It wasn't much longer that I lost him too."

_Flashback_

_Auora wakes up in the park, her brother no where to be found._

_'Where did he go?'_

_She heard people walking towards the tree she was sitting under. She jumped up._

_"Mama? Papa?"_

_Two older women stopped and looked at the startled toddler. They walked over to her._

_"Where are your parents, little girl?"_

_"I...I don't know."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Auora."_

_"Well, Auora, come with us and we'll take care of you, until we can find your parents."_

_"I have to wait for my brother."_

_"Where did he go?"_

_Auora just shrugs her shoulders._

_"We'll help you find him too. How's that sound?"_

_"O...Ok."_

_The older woman picked her up and took her to a building with lots of other childeren playing around it. Little did she know that this would be her home for __a long time._

_End Flashback_

She walked into her small apartment and sat down on the couch. She turned on the tv as she kicked off her shoes and got comfortable. Within a few minutes, she was deep asleep.

_He ran through the park. He had gone down to the lake to get a drink of the cool water when he woke up. He had returned to find his sister missing._

_"Sis! Where are you!? Sis!"_

Duo woke up in a cold sweat. He rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned the cold water on and splashed his face with it.

'Why am I still having those dreams?'

He turned off the water and went back to bed.

She was walking home from work. She hadn't been able to concentrate because her memories had been running through her head all day. She stopped in front of the rebuilt Maxwell church. She stood there and stared up at the beautiful building.

"Hello young woman. Would you like to come inside?"

Auora looked at the priest then back at the church. She felt strangely drawn to it.

"Sure."

"Great. Follow me."

The walked through the gates, into the courtyard.

"This statue was erected in honor of the people that died when the church was destroyed."

Auora looked at the statue which was of three smiling people. An elderly priest, a young nun, and a small orphan boy with a long braid. It stood upon a huge block of marble, inscribed with the words 'The Maxwell Church Tragedy, You Will Never Be Forgotten' along with the date and the names of all 245 people who died. Her eyes focused on the face of the young boy, that looked so much like her own.

"Was that a child that grew up here?"

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact. He was the only one that survived the attack."

"What's his name?"

"Well, last time that I heard from him, at the unveiling, he was going by the name of Duo Maxwell."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He's working for the Preventers based out of the Sanc Kingdom, on Earth. Why do you ask?"

"He's my brother!" she yelled over her shoulder, as she ran out of the gates.

Auora stepped off of the shuttle.

"So, this is where he's been. Big place, hope that I can find the Preventers' HQ. Oh well, I need something to eat first."

She grabbed her bags and hailed a cab. She got in and the driver took her to a little cafe on the shore. She walked in and took a seat next to the window. She ordered a BLT and a diet cherry-vanilla, Dr. PepperTM. She sat staring out the window, when a young woman walked over.

"Hello, my name is Relena Yuy. What's your's?"

"Auora Matias. Nice to meet you. Would you like to have a seat?"

"Sure."

Relena sat down.

"So, what brings you to my kingdom?"

"Your kingdom?"

"Yes, I am the princess of the Sanc Kingdom. I am also the Vice Foreign Minister."

"That's where I know you from. I see you all the time on the tv."

"Yes, unfortunatly, my life seems to be an open book. But, let's not talk about me. How about you?"

"Well, I came here from L2. I'm here looking for someone."

"Who?"

"My brother. He works for the Preventers here."

"Oh. My brother runs the Preventers' HQ here. What's your brother's name?"

"Duo Maxwell."

"Duo Maxwell is your brother!"

"Yes, my twin. Do you know him?"

"Your twin. No wonder you reminded me of someone. Yes, I know your brother very well. He's Heero's best friend. My best friend is his wife. He's also one of my part-time bodyguards."

"Oh my God, really? Do you know where I can find him right now?"

"He's out of the country on a mission right now, but he will be back. He has to be at the ceremony tonight."

"What ceremony?"

"I'm opening a mobile suit museum."

"In a pacifist nation?"

"Yes. We are also going to be showing a history of the Eve Wars, that will play constantly. That way nobody forgets the horrors of war. So that, hopefully, the mistakes of the past won't be repeated."

"Makes sense."

"Well, I have to get back to the palace. Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"No. I was planning on staying in a hotel."

"Nonsense, come with me. I'll make sure that you are reunited."

"Thank you, Relena."

They left the cafe and headed to the Peacecraft palace.

"Angel, I'm home!"

"Heero!"

Relena ran down the stairs and threw her arms around her husband's neck.

"How have you been, Lena?"

"Great. How'd the mission go?"

"It was routine. Nothing big."

"That's good."

"Anything new happen while I was gone?"

"Yes. I met a new friend."

"That's good."

"Hey Lena. What's up?"

"Hey Duo!"

Relena gave Duo a hug.

"I'm glad you're here. I have someone that I want you to meet."

"Who is it?"

"Let me go get her. I'll be right."

Relena ran upstairs to the guest room. She stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in."

"He's here."

"What?"

"Duo and Heero just walked in the door. Come on."

They head back downstairs. They walk into the living room, where the boys are sitting.

"Heero, Duo this is Auora Matias. Auora this is Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Pleasure."

"Auora!"

"Brother!"

They run to eachother and embrace. Heero walks over to Relena and puts his arm around her waist.

"How did you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Duo's been having nightmares about when he lost her."

"Really? I just met her today, at that little cafe that I like to go to. She told me that she was Duo's twin and I just couldn't believe it."

Duo ran over to Relena and Heero. He grabbed Relena up in a great big bear hug that lifted her off of the floor.

"Thank you so much Lena. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I have an idea." Relena said, looking over at a picture of her and Milliardo, once he put her down.

"Well, we're goin' to go to the house, so that she can meet Hildi and Hilda."

"Ok, but remember the ceremony is tonight at 8. You all had better be there."

"Will do. See ya later."

"Bye, guys." Heero and Relena replied, simultaneously.

"We better start getting ready ourselves, since you have to be there early."

"Yeah. You want the shower first?"

"Sure, I'll be out in a few."

"Ok."

"Honey, I'm home. There's someone that I want you to meet."

"Hey, Duo. I'm giving Hilda a bath. I'll be out there shortly."

"Ok. Hey, sis, you want a drink or somethin'?"

"Sure."

They went into the kitchen and got a couple soda's from the fridge. They sat at the dining room table and started catching up on lost time.

"So, bro, what have you been doin' all this time?"

"Well, after I lost you, I started running with a gang of street kids until I was taken in by the Maxwell church. After the attack on the church, I just started surviving on the streets by myself until I met Professer G."

"Who's that?"

"He's the guy that built, Deathscythe, otherwise known as Gundam 02. That's the one that I piloted."

"You were a Gundam pilot!?"

"Yup, The God of Death, in the flesh. After the wars, I became a Preventer, married Hildi and started a family."

"Wow, I never would have guessed. You must have gone through so much pain."

"Yeah, it was hard but worth it in the end. So, what have you been up to."

"Well, I lived in an orphanage on L3 until I was 18. After that, I moved back to L2. I worked as a secretary until just recently. I was walkin' home the other day, when I walked by the Maxwell church. I saw the statue and asked someone about it. That's what led me here."

"Really, that's wierd. That statue just went up last week. Ever since than, I've been having nightmares about that night and the morning that I lost you."

"Really, me too."

"That's really wierd." they said, simultaneously.

They just started laughing.

"What's so funny in here?"

"Daddy!"

"Hey girls!"

Duo runs over and takes his daugther from Hildi and spins her around above his head. The girl just laughs. He puts Hilda on the floor and picks Hildi up in his arms and spins her around. When he puts her on her feet and gives her a big kiss.

"Who are you?" the little blue haired girl says.

Duo walks over to Auora.

"Hildi, Hilda, this is my twin sister. Auora Matias. Auora this is my wife Hildi and our daugther Hilda."

"Nice to meet you both."

Hildi stands there smiling as Hilda jumps up and down.

"Auntie Auora, Auntie Auora."

"In closing I would like to say, it is my sincere hope that the human race has finally seen the last of war. Thank you all for coming tonight."

Relena walked off stage, her long dark blue dress flowing behind her. Heero met her at the bottom of the stairs wearing a black tux and a smile.

"You were wonderful Angel."

"Thank you Heero."

"Hey, Lena!"

"Hello Auora, Duo. Where's Hildi?"

"Over there with the other girls."

"Where are the guys at?"

"They just went off to get everybody drinks."

"Oh, well let's get over there before I'm forced to schmooze."

They all walked up at the same time as the rest of the pilots did.

"So, Duo. Who's this? Not cheating on Hildi right in front of her are you?" Quatre asked, with a smile.

"No, of course not. Everyone this is Auora Matias. My twin sister. Auora this is Trowa Barton, his sister Catherine Bloom, Quatre Raberba Winner, his fiance Dorathy Catalonia, Wufei Chang, his girlfriend Sally Poe, my boss and Relena's brother Milliardo Peacecraft, and his wife Lucrezia Peacecraft, but you can just call her Noin."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Everyone was struck speechless. Auora followed his finger, as he pointed at eveyone, but afterwards her eyes focused on the one emerald green one that was staring at her.

"You never told us, you had a sister, let alone a twin sister." Noin said.

"That's because I haven't seen her since we were three. We were just reunited today, thanks to Relena."

"Relena, you knew about this and didn't tell anyone?" Milliardo said.

"I just found out today. I was just as surprised as you guys are. I met her at a cafe that I go to all the time. She came down here looking for Duo. I just happened to be there and started talking to her."

They all got to know Auora a little better and Auora got to know all of them, as the night went on.

"Auora, would you care to dance with me?"

"Sure, Trowa."

They got up and headed towards the dance floor. Trowa led Auora as they twirled around it for the rest of the night.

AN: Well guys and girls, there it is. I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. I plan on writin' a TrowaxAuora fic, but not anytime soon. I still have the sequel to Endless Happiness plus two other fic ideas, that I'm working on, but i promise, if I get enough reviews on this one that I'll write that one next. Until next time...

Fate Lowe


End file.
